Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now
by Caramel Daydreamer
Summary: Pretending is a game that we will never ever wanna play...
1. Pregnant?

Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now

Sequel to "I'll Remember You"

_By: vanheiden_

**Advice:**

**Read "I'll Remember You" first. Then you'll understand what's happening.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice….If I do... Then I won't be making fictions right now…**

**Announcement:**

**Italics means that they're thinking….or having their momentum….or anything like that for that matter…**

Summary:

Mikan went away after her performance in the class's alumni party. Before she went away, she promised Natsume that she'll remember him forever.

Natsume, hearing this was considered that they need to move on. Luna has now won but what if her act doesn't last long enough for them to get married??? What if she eventually gets sick and will **DIE** because of her act about coughing out blood??? Will she give up everything she has worked on just because of her illness??? Read to find out.

Mikan was walking down the streets, refreshing her memory of what just happened…

"_I'll remember you…."_

The words were echoing in her head.

"Is that all we'll ever have??? Remembrance and memories??? Is that enough???/" Mikan said, as tears were flowing from her cheeks.

_I should move on and go on without him…I could find another him…But I'm sure it'll be hard…Another Natsume???? That bastard's the only one in this world…_

Meanwhile in the party….

"Natsume, why don't you dance with me??? Everyone's doing it…" Luna whined.

"Shut the hell up Koizomi!!!!" Natsume shouted.

Everybody stared at them…

"What??? Why??? Just because that bitch Sakura how unimportant you are to her doesn't mean that you couldn't just sew up your life Hyuuga!!!" Luna responded.

"Why don't you beat it Luna... Can't you see how hurt Natsume is???" Akiko said, suddenly going in the door.

"Why are you here Akiko??? Don't meddle with this mess or you'll get more bruises than you ever had in your life!!!" Luna said facing Akiko.

"Just SHUT UP!!!!!" Natsume shouted, forming a fireball ion his hands.

Everybody was so afraid for when Natsume's fire ever hits anything, it just burns to ashes.

"Calm down Natsume…" Ruka said, as he massaged Natsume's shoulders.

"I just wanna get the hell out of this stupid place…" Natsume said, as he was going for the door.

"Don't dare leave me alone in this place….I'm pregnant!!!!" Luna accidentally shouted.

The crowd went "WHAT???"

Natsume turned around with a surprised look.

"What the hell did you just say????" Natsume said with a very surprised look.

"Aaaahhhhh—ah….I'm preg-pregnant…" Luna said as her worried look became someway a little brighter.

* * *

Behold the sequel of "I'll Remember You"...

Judge this...!!!!

Ja,

vanheiden...


	2. Shortened Life

Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now

Sequel to "I'll Remember You"

_By: vanheiden_

**Advice:**

**Read "I'll Remember You" first. Then you'll understand what's happening.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice….If I do... Then I won't be making fictions right now…**

**Announcement:**

**Italics means that they're thinking….or having their momentum….or anything like that for that matter…**

Summary:

Mikan went away after her performance in the class's alumni party. Before she went away, she promised Natsume that she'll remember him forever.

Natsume, hearing this was considered that they need to move on. Luna has now won but what if her act doesn't last long enough for them to get married??? What if she eventually gets sick and will **DIE** because of her act about coughing out blood??? Will she give up everything she has worked on just because of her illness??? Read to find out.

"Aaaahhhhh—ah….I'm preg-pregnant…" Luna said as her worried look became someway a little brighter.

"I never made out with you woman!!!!" Natsume exclaimed.

"Well, you did….Ahmmm…" Luna said, making her excuse.

"HOW DO YOU SUPPOSE????" Ruka asked, obviously seeing Luna's doubt.

And as for Luna, seeing that Ruka doubts her, directly made her excuse.

"You were so drunk that day…You even thought I was Mikan.. and we had our thing and you were so loving it..and.." Luna said, making her own reason.

"Since when little missy??? You are the worst girlfriend oh, fiancé rather, Natsume has ever had…." Sumire confronted.

"Well at least he picked me over Mikan not like you, you're a rejection!!" Luna said.

"You really want a fight!!! Huh…. Bring it on!!!!! I'm not afraid of you… Show me what you got…." Sumire said, tearing her sleeve and pants, ready for her fight.

"NO SUMIRE.. She's my responsibility…C'mon Luna…Let's get out of here…" Natsume hesitatingly said.

"Oh darling.. You really do love me.. Now we'll prepare for our wedding…………………" Luna blabbed.

Natsume thought of his responsibility as a father.

_Mikan and I should be having a very healthy and wonderful baby._

"Are you listening dear???" Luna said happily.

"Huh… Wha--? Oh the humongous cake and the heavy reception…Just continue blabbering, I mean explaining." Natsume replied, feeling so disappointed with himself.

Natsume has all the right's in his life when Mikan was beside him. But now, it was much worse than wrong. He got Luna pregnant and now he's going to marry the woman she pitied?? Great! Just great!

"So do you agree with all the preparations hon? I know we would spend a lot but I have enough money and you have saved for this…I think we can survive…" Luna said as Natsume just stared at her.

"What do you really need from me Luna? How could I be free?" Natsume asked, regretting he did that.

"What do you mean??" Luna asked back, and then suddenly coughed hard. She was spitting blood.

"Luna are you alright??" a worrying Natsume asked.

"I'm fine… Don't mind me.. Cough cough… I'm fine really.. Cough cough…" Luna said.

He knew that this time Luna was not faking it. This time it was real.

"I'm going to take you to the hospital…." Natsume said with a worried tone.

"What are you doing Natsume? I'm perfectly fine… Just please don't worry about me…" Luna said, wiping the blood out from near her lips.

Natsume hugged Luna. "You're pregnant Luna, don't make me worry like hell!!!"

"I said I'm---ahh.." Luna eventually fainted.

"LUNA!!!!!!" Natsume shouted.

He, worrying for Luna and the "baby's" health directly took her to the hospital.

When she regained consciousness.

"Hoooh…Thank God you're fine…I was worried about the baby and stuff…The nurse told me--"Natsume was cut short for Luna was very shocked.

"What did the nurse tell you? Did he say that I'm not pregnant? That I was never pregnant? Huh..Huh.." Luna was worried sick.

"No she told me the baby's fine…Nothing to worry about…" Natsume said, trying to smile.

Suddenly a very beautiful and sexy nurse came in. Luna took a familiar glance at her. She knew that the nurse was on her side.

"Nagasaki?! You work here? Oh my God. Thanks for saving me…So should I go now?" Luna said, as she hugged Nagasaki.

"Sure Luna…Anything for you Honey.." Nagasaki replied.

As the "couple" went for the door, Luna looked at Nagasaki. Nagasaki, as if getting a signal from Luna, winked at her. When the two were out of sight, Nagasaki sat and thought.

_I know how that girl could be so demanding but if someone understands her situation more, that would be me. She doesn't even know that her illness is getting worse. I just want to help her in the last months of her life._

_

* * *

_

HooH...I'm finally done!!!! I've been wanting to upload this after the first chapter but...the pressures of a graduating student...I'm tired...

Lame, isn't it????

Review K????

Reviews do make authors happy... ---copied from another author so disclaimer:it's not mine.

JA,

vanheiden...


	3. At the Mall

Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now

Sequel to "I'll Remember You"

_By: vanheiden_

**Advice:**

**Read "I'll Remember You" first. Then you'll understand what's happening.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice….If I do... Then I won't be making fictions right now…**

**Announcement:**

**Italics means that they're thinking….or having their momentum….or anything like that for that matter…**

Summary:

Mikan went away after her performance in the class's alumni party. Before she went away, she promised Natsume that she'll remember him forever.

Natsume, hearing this was considered that they need to move on. Luna has now won but what if her act doesn't last long enough for them to get married?? What if she eventually gets sick and will **DIE** because of her act about coughing out blood?? Will she give up everything she has worked on just because of her illness?? Read to find out.

As the "couple" went for the door, Luna looked at Nagasaki. Nagasaki, as if getting a signal from Luna, winked at her. When the two were out of sight, Nagasaki sat and thought.

_I know how that girl could be so demanding but if someone understands her situation more, that would be me. She doesn't even know that her illness is getting worse. I just want to help her in the last months of her life._

Meanwhile….

"Mikan dear, what happened?" Mikan's worried mother asked.

"My life is a trash…I hate this life.. Mom, I hate myself…" Mikan said.

"That's not my question Mikan….What happened?" Yuka asked.

"Natsume…he.. he still loves me.. but I thought…he.. he picked Luna… and…." Mikan started crying again.

"Thoughts are just thoughts Mikan… They're not the real thing.. Now stop sobbing child… You've had enough crying in a week…" Yuka said as she let Mikan stop crying.

Mikan wiped her tears and suddenly let out a smile.

"I said we'll make good memories in this house and we will… Thanks Mom…" Mikan said as she hugged her mother.

"Now that's the Mikan I know…" Yuka said happily.

"Mom, if we want to make good memories we must have bonding and happiness and…" Mikan suddenly stopped.

"SHOPPING!!" The two ladies said in unison.

They bought dressed up and went to the mall. The two made quite a scare out of the saleslady when they just threw to her all the dresses they would like to fit.

"I will pay for it all…" Mikan said at the counter.

"And we will wear these dresses." Yuka said as she got hers and wet to the fitting room.

Mikan was just about to go to the dressing room when…

"Do you think we should still go here Luna?" Natsume said as they went near the ladies' clothes area.

"Yea Natsume…I should pick some new dresses…" Luna said happily.

"Well, I'm not good at picking such darn good dresses." Natsume reasoned out just to avoid her.

"Then how did you get to pick Mikan's dresses huh…?? When you were having your secret date to make me jealous huh?" Luna said gloomily.

_Being sad is not good for "pregnant women". _Natsume thought.

"Umm I… I let the saleslady pick good dresses." Natsume lied.

"Ooohhh… So I guess I should let the lady there pick…. The lady holding the cute dress who's looking at us…" Luna said as she went for Mikan.

(For all of you there, Luna couldn't clearly see that the girl was Mikan because the counter was far from the place where Natsume and Luna were.)

"Hey..uhh.." Luna was shocked for she saw Mikan.

"Luna…" Natsume said as she followed her.

"Mikan…" the two quietly said in unison.

"Hey… How's the two of you? And of course, I'll be in your wedding… Don't worry…" Mikan said, trying so hard not to cry in front of the "couple".

"Mikan…Is this.." Yuka was cut short when she saw the three.

"Mom…" Mikan turned. Tears were falling again and Mikan wiped them as she went for her mother.

"Mikan, could I ask for your help in finding a dress for a pregnant woman..Well at least for me??" Luna asked with an innocent smile.

"Sure.." Mikan replied, trying to ignore what she had heard from the bitch's mouth.

_A dress for a pregnant woman..Well at least for me.._

_A dress for a pregnant woman..Well at least for me.._

_A dress for a pregnant woman..Well at least for me.._

_What am I thinking?? Of course she slept with him..How foolish...She loves him..He now loves her..Do you think you can do anything now Mikan?? Stupid.._

"Mikan? Mikan?" Luna said, seeing Mikan murmuring to herself. "Are you alright?"

"Huh? I'm fine..Very fine..Here, a yellow top and some leggings to choose from...Fit them.." Mikan said, pretending nothing was wrong.

"Wait here with Mikan Hon...And don't do anything foolish..You don't want the baby to be fatherless right?" Luna said as she went for the fitting room.

While Luna was away, the two were as quiet as ever..They didn't even had communication with each other..Mikan's heart really wanted to talk to him but Mikan stopped it..Natsume was willing to hold Mikan's hand but was scared of Luna's obvious trick..

"I'll buy everything..Everything suits me.." Luna said happily. "Thanks for the help..Here's some credit.."Handing Mikan a LOT of money.

"No..It's nothing..We're FRIENDS right?? That's nothing.."Mikan said hesitatingly.

"OK..C'mon Natsume..Let's pay for everything.." Luna said, dragging Natsume's hand.

Only a wave from the both of them were recognized thangt each still care for each others lives..

Mikan went home and was satisfied with the little wave Natsume gave her.. Still she misses Nasume but could still move on..Natsume, on the other hand, could never forget the way Mikan's smiles always makes his day..

"NATSUME!!" Luna shouted.

The car that they drove suddenly stopped. They almost had an accident.

"WHY the hell did you shock me??" Natsume asked alittle bit angrily.

"I was talking about our wedding plans for next month. Are you listening?!" Luna said.

"Umm..I was.." Natsume stammered.

"That's what Mikan does to you..Shock you..Startle you..Then because of those things..Maybe accidentally kill you..It's her again isn't it?" Luna said tearfully.

"YES!! I have always loved her since she went Alice Academy..She's different..She's extraordinary..YOU!! You're just like the one of the many fans of MY FANCLUB...Wanting me for personal things..Mikan..She wanted me for love..She wanted me for I wanted her too..We needed each other for forever happiness.." Natsume said, suddenly letting it all out.

Luna teared even more..

"Luna, I'm sorry..I accidentally--" Natsume apologized.

"It's OK..I can raise this child alone..I'm getting out..OF YOUR DAMN LIFE.." Luna said, tearfully.

Luna got out of the car and went to the street, not assuring her safety..And suddenly..

BUMP!

"LUNA!!"

* * *

I'm busy..busy..Now that it's vacation...I can finally finish this fic..Yippee!!

So how did you like it..huh?

REVIEW!!

Arigato Gozaimasu..

vanheiden


	4. I'll Try

Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now

Sequel to "I'll Remember You"

_By: vanheiden_

**Advice:**

**Read "I'll Remember You" first. Then you'll understand what's happening.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice….If I do... Then I won't be making fictions right now…**

**Announcement:**

**Italics means that they're thinking….or having their momentum….or anything like that for that matter…**

Summary:

Mikan went away after her performance in the class's alumni party. Before she went away, she promised Natsume that she'll remember him forever.

Natsume, hearing this was considered that they need to move on. Luna has now won but what if her act doesn't last long enough for them to get married?? What if she eventually gets sick and will **DIE** because of her act about coughing out blood?? Will she give up everything she has worked on just because of her illness?? Read to find out.

"LUNA!!"

"Oh my GOD!! What did just happen?" Luna said, extremely surprised and terrified as she saw the girl that bumped on the car.

The driver seeing the situation he got into,rushed as fast as he posibbly can. It was obviously his fault.

"Luna!!" Natsume ran after her girl. He "hugged" Luna who was extremely traumatized for a while. At the same time, she was happy because of Natsume's worry for her.

"Are you OK?" Natsume asked.

Luna, who was glad to be in Natsume's arms answered,"I'm extremely fine Honey.."

She then saw Mikan, who was passing by to see the accident that occurred minutes ago.

"Could I hug you tighter? When will our wedding be...?? I want it as soon as possible.." Luna said, obviously making Mikan jealous.

Mikan,paying no attention to the lovebirds, bumped into a guy as she went out of the crowd.

"Ou!"

Mikan fell.

The guy had his head hurt.

"I'm sorry." They both apologized in unison.

As they faced each other, it was like love at first sight. The guy saw Mikan and was amazed by her beauty. Mikan, on the other hand, was thinking of somebody else.

_This happened when I first met my ex-darling Natsume._

"I'm Kuichi. I'm sorry for the bump."

Mikan was still expressionless.

_It was your fault Sakura! You made me bump you._

_No! You were in my way!_

_Tch.I have no time for you. C'mon Ruka, let's leave the baka alone._

_I'm sorry Ms. Sakura. By the way, I'm Ruka Nogi.Bye._

"Excuse me, Miss."

"Uh..I'm Mikan Sakura. Nice meeting you, uh?" Mikan said.

"Kuichi. Kuichi Hanamoto." The guy answered politely.

"Nice meeting you Kuichi."

"Could I treat you to dinner? Sure, but I have my mother with me and--" Mikan was cut.

"I'll go Mikan. I'll wait for you at the house." Yuka then went away.

"Thanks Mom." Mikan flashed a smile and then faced Kuichi again.

"Sure."

Natsume, seeing this, was burning inside.

"Honey, you felt hot all of a sudden?" Luna asked.

"Nothing. It's just the temperature and all." Natsume answered.

At a restaurant.

"This is really enjoying. Thanks for your time, Mikan." Kuichi said happily.

"No prob. We could do this all the time." Mikan answered.

"Now that we know each other, could we dig deeper?" Kuichi politely asked.

"OK. Me first. Who was your previous girlfriend?" Mikan asked.

"Me, well, she's the one I'm supposed to marry. I had a job at Atlanta and I had no connection with her. And when I returned here, she had another. She wanted to break up with the guy but the guy had accidentally got her pregnant. Then they lived their lives and I lived mine. ALONE. Sad story. I loved her. What about you, who was your previous boyfriend?"

Right at the minute, Natsume passed by the restaurant with Luna. Mikan caught sight of him and said:

"There he goes. With his soon-to-be wife."

Kuichi looked at the direction of Mikan's finger and saw a handsome looking guy with a woman beside him.

_Boy, that guy sure is hot. Mikan too. I think I have no chance on Mikan, especially if her ex was that handsome._

"Next question, you first!" Mikan said, trying to be cheerful.

"How much did you love that guy?" Kuichi asked.

"I loved him more than I love myself." Mikan suddenly teared.

"I'm sorry." Kuichi apologized.

"It's OK..I'm just being emotional." Mikan wiped her tears.

"Maybe it's time I take you home. It's gettin darker." Kuichi said, as he stood up from his chair.

"OK." Mikan directly got her bag and came with Kuichi.

"I only have a little sportscar. Is that OK with you?" Kuichi asked.

"THat's fine. Now c'mon let's go.." Mika said as she flashed a smile to Kuichi.

Kuichi could melt.

At Mikan's place.

"Could we meet again tomorrow?" Kuichi asked.

"Well, since I have nothing to do, I'd agree. See you tomorrow then." Mikan said happily.

"8 o'clock. I'll pick you up with this baby." Kuichi joked.

Mikan laughed.

"Good night."

"Good night."

Mikan went in their house. Her mother was the first one who went for her.

"So how did the date go?" Yuka asked.

"He made me smile. He's a nice guy Mom. But we couldn't refrain from talking about Natsume." Mikan replied.

"Natsume's way better than him?"

"Yeah, but I'll try my hardest to love him. I'll try just to forget bout Natsume."

* * *

Hah! Got you there didn't I?

Ya all thought that Luna died.

But noooo, because I let her live.hehehe..

There's more in store so just watch out, K?

Arigato Gozaimasu

vanheiden


	5. Remembrance

Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now

Sequel to "I'll Remember You"

_By: vanheiden_

**Advice:**

**Read "I'll Remember You" first. Then you'll understand what's happening.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice...If I do... Then I won't be making fictions right now...**

**Announcement:**

**Italics means that they're thinking...or having their momentum...or anything like that for that matter.**

**Summary:**

Mikan went away after her performance in the class's alumni party. Before she went away, she promised Natsume that she'll remember him forever.

Natsume, hearing this was considered that they need to move on. Luna has now won but what if her act doesn't last long enough for them to get married?? What if she eventually gets sick and will **DIE** because of her act about coughing out blood?? Will she give up everything she has worked on just because of her illness?? Read to find out.

"Yeah, but I'll try my hardest to love him. I'll try just to forget bout Natsume."

"Try forgive him Mikan? That's a tough job. You almost dedicated half your life to Natsume. But if that's what you want, I'll support you dear." Mikan's mom was worried for Mikan.

"I'm sure we'll have closure Mom. I mean, he's my classmate before I got to Alice Academy. He's kind and caring and supportive...but.." Mikan was cut by her mother's good reasoning.

"He'll never be like Natsume,right dear?" Yuka reasoned out.

"He'll never be."Tears began falling. "Please Mom, don't ever mention his name in front of me."

"I understand dear."

Ring! Mikan's cellphone began ringing again.

"Natsume?!" Mikan wondered with a teary voice. "Why the heck would he call me for?"

"Hello?" Mikan tried to answer as cheerfully as she could be.

"Hey Strawberry, this is Natsume. Would you like it if you would be the maid of honor at our wedding?" Natsume sounded happy.

_Oh no! Just as I don't want to talk about their damn wedding, he suddenly calls and make me the maid of honor._

"Polka-dots, still there? I know it's--" Natsume asked.

"OK..I'll go.." Mikan's cries can be heard in the phone. "I'm sorry.. I'm just..so..so happy for the two of you.Huhuhu...Well, goodbye, I've got some other business to attend to.." Mikan quickly hang up.

Loud cries can be heard from her room.

"What happened to precious Mikan?" Mikan's grandpa panicked.

He directly went for the stairs. Yuka saw him and stopped him.

"Dad, please leave her alone this time. We'll go if she's a little fine."

"Oh."

"There you got what you want Luna. Me, telling her to be the maid of honor." Natsume sadly sat as he held the wireless phone with much rage.

_I just can't stand hearing Mikan's cry. I just love her so much. I just pity Luna. She's blackmailing me._

"Thank you Natsume.(cough) I think my coughing will cure after I drink this pill. Give me the phone darling."

"Here hon."

"Hello, Anna, this is Luna. Natsume wants the wedding moved to next month. He's just so desperate to marry me."

"What?! But Luna, we haven't gone to even a fourth for your heavy wedding. Please tell Natsume to stay on schedule. All of us here are almost restless for the wedding."

Natsume could hear the girls over the phone. He wanted to stop Luna but he can't anyway so avoided her.

_Today is a very stressful day.I think I'll just watch some of my past videos before I get to be taken FOREVER by the woman I hate._

**Video # 1**

**"Natsume, what do you want, this pink dress or this yellow one?"**

_Mikan's smile is just so warm. It's the only thing that makes me smile.I just wanna hold her on the waist and directly kiss her._

**"Natsume, were still dating. GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME! And besides were in the middle of a crowd, it's embarrassing."**

**"Look at the two of them."**

**"Oh, they're so sweet."**

**Murmurs can be heard from everywhere.**

**"Oh, c'mon..They're talking about us. You'll have your chance on the picnic."**

**Mikan then kissed Natsume on his cheek.**

**"There so that you wouldn't suddenly attack me once again."**

**"Strawberry, the yellow dress is much nicer than those pink ones."**

**"Thanks, black cat."**

Then the video stopped there. Natsume watched the second one.

**Video # 2**

**"Is that yummy? I made that pudding myself." Mikan smiled once again as she made Natsume eat.  
**

Natsume was in doubt. How could he trade Mikan for pity to the one he's marrying now? He was so stupid.

**"Well, what do you think? Hmm?" Mikan asked.**

**"It was delicious. Just like you." Natsume commented.**

The two were on their picnic with Ruka and Hotaru who were taping Mikan and Natsume's moments. Mikan wore a tight pink knee-length spaghetti dress. He could clearly see her curves.

**"Shut up. Here, have some more. Hey Hotaru, Ruka stop taping and start eating will you?" **

And with that, the tape stopped.

Natsume suffered this unbearable fate. He could not stand to see or hear Mikan's cries.

Meanwhile, in the Sakura's house..

Mikan has calmed down. But their past still haunted her. She can't stand it. She then got something out of her drawer. An embellished box. With Natsume and her picture on top of the cover in a pink heart frame sewed by Anna.At the bottom of their picture were words. "TOGETHER FOREVER"..She wiped her tears as each of them were falling down her red cheeks.

She opened the box of memories. There were lots of things their each coming from their get-togethers. A seashell from the sea they went to when Natsume proposed to her. The handkerchief he gave her when her other boyfriend broke up with her. The handkerchief had a burn on one of it's corners. She remembered the time just after Mikan dried her tears, Natsume almost killed the guy by burning him. There lay her first necklace given by Natsume at their first anniversary. It had a letter N. And there was the Necklace she gave him too with the M letter. There were lots more arranged properly. And there were LOTS AND LOTS OF PICTURES. She then got a construction paper and a black marker. She then put a crack mark between Natsume and her picture. She got some scotch tape and put the piece of now embellished construction paper on the part where there was a 'TOGETHER FOREVER'. "OUR UNHAPPY ENDING.." Mikan's tears flowed once again. But, full of hope, she said.."I can do this. GO ME!".. trying to be optimistic. "I'll keep this box forever. Oh and I forgot.. This ring has to be placed in here too."

Mikan then kept the box in a safe place. After a while, she got out and wore the biggest smile.

"Are you OK now dear Mikan?" Her grandfather asked, worrying.

"Of course, Grandpa. Thanks for asking." She replied cheerfully.

And then her phone rang. Mikan looked at it and saw Natsume was calling her again.

"What does he want to announce now?" Mikan wondered.

* * *

Hey, I'm back... SOrry for the very LATE update.. Our computer got corrupted and it was just fixed recently.. I'll update as soon as possible..

Please REVIEW.. It's OK if you scold me for updating late.. Just tell me all your feelings on the story and your (maybe) slight anger on me..

Thanks guys!

Love yah all,

-'vanheiden'-


	6. Kuichi Hanamoto

Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now

Sequel to "I'll Remember You"

_By: vanheiden_

**Advice:**

**Read "I'll Remember You" first. Then you'll understand what's happening.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice...If I do... Then I won't be making fictions right now...**

**Announcement:**

_Italics means that they're thinking...or having their momentum...or anything like that for that matter._

**Summary:**

Mikan went away after her performance in the class's alumni party. Before she went away, she promised Natsume that she'll remember him forever.

Natsume, hearing this was considered that they need to move on. Luna has now won but what if her act doesn't last long enough for them to get married?? What if she eventually gets sick and will **DIE** because of her act about coughing out blood?? Will she give up everything she has worked on just because of her illness?? Read to find out.

* * *

_"What does he want to announce now?" Mikan wondered._

Mikan pressed the answer button. "Hello?"

Natsume, able to hear her voice, said nothing. _"She isn't crying."_

"Natsume, I know that it's you. Just please don't let this be too hard for me, for the both of us. What do you want?"

As if by timing, Luna saw Natsume was on the phone with Mikan. She directly grabbed the phone.

"Mikan! Why are you calling my Natsume?"

"Give me back the phone Luna! Stop this idiotic acts of yours. This is getting childish by the minute." Natsume protested.

He ended the call. Mikan, shocked by the sudden end, really, didn't care.

_"I'm tired of crying, but why does everytime I hear his voice or get a call from him, tears just fall down?"_

One by one, tears start brimming on Mikan's already pink cheeks. "I'm done with this. I'm raised a strong girl, and I will overcome everything that goes my way."

**Back at Natsume and Luna's place..**

"I love you Natsume! Don't you understand that? That's why I'm protecting you from any temptations. Temptations like her!" Luna said calmly. She was trying to seduce him. "C'mon now, my Natsume, let's get this relationship going."

She kissed Natsume. Natsume tried to respond. _"She saved me from my miserable situation when Mikan wasn't there. I should be taking care of her. I should try to love her. NO! Stop it!" _

Natsume pushed her away. "I'm done with this Luna, I never liked you. I just pity you. This wedding we're pla-- I mean, you're planning is of no sense. You love me, but I don't love you. That's not fair for either one of us. We should call this off! I quit!"

"Natsume please!" Tears were now dropping one by one on Luna's cheeks. She was kneeling in front of Natsume. "Please. Please. J-just, let's just, be done with the wedding and th-then, I will carry your surname, and you could go off with Mikan anytime you want. You could do anything with h-her, and I will be your wife. I'll be happy, y-you'll be ha-happy, right? I love you that much. J-just pl-please d-don't leave m-me. P-please. I b-beg you. Please."

"NO! I'm going back to where I should be Luna, to Mikan! I know she loves me, and I love her so much." Natsume said before going away.

"Please, Natsume. I beg you." Luna then cried her heart out.

It didn't hurt Natsume one bit. He was planning to surprise Mikan, to tell her how much she means to him. How much he longed for her. How much he cared. How much she makes his world whole. And, he prepared everything, from location to how he would say it.

**Back with Luna..**

_"Natsume. Natsume. Natsume. Natsume. Natsume. Natsume. Natsume."_

Luna was still in the state of trauma. He loved Natsume that much. Why can't Natsume love her back? Why can't he see the great love she offers him?

Suddenly, Akiko arrived.

"Luna! What are you doing there? LUNA!"

Akiko noticed her big sister staring into nothing, cheeks-wet of tears, eyes-red of crying and her whole appearance ragged.

"What happened?" Akiko was worried.

"N-natsume..H-he l-left me, b-b-because of that S-s-sakura..Ak-kiko, d-do you think I-i'm n-not enough f-for him?"

"Ssshh. Luna, you know how much Mikan means to Natsume. She is his life. You just can't take her away that easily from him." She comforted the poor girl.

"B-but I-i was the o-one with h-him when Mik-kan wasn't there. I-i was the one wh-who sacrificed her life f-for him."

"Luna, it's still not the same. Stop this game of yours. You're just making it hard for yourself. You know that Natsume doesn't love you that much. He loves Mikan. More than anyone else. She's here now, so you should let go." Akiko said as she hugged Luna.

Luna looked at Akiko. She slapped Akiko. "You don't understand! He loves me. He doesn't love Mikan! HE DOESN'T LOVE MIKAN!!!!"

Luna began smashing vases and other stuff. Akiko just hugged her.

"Let go of me, Akiko! LET GO!" And then she sobbed again. "Let go.."

"Stop being so childish for once. You should understand the situation Natsume is in. He doesn't want to hurt you, but also he doesn't want to pretend to love you. If two people are in love with each other, they should benefit with the love they share. The guy must love the girl, and the girl must love the guy in return. It's give-and-take Luna. In the situation you and Natsume are in, you are the only one that's loving him, and that's not fair for him. He wants what's best for you."

"How would you know that? You never truly loved Akiko."

"You never knew me Luna. I may be your sister, but you never cared. You were always with Natsume. You didn't even notice those people who already loved you. Those people who sacrificed for you. You never even cared for Kuichi."

_Kuichi! _

Luna directly stood and went to her room. Akiko just looked at her. _"I hope she learned by now how much Kuichi also sacrificed for her."_

Luna searched her mind for a guy named Kuichi. And when she reached her room, the first thing she saw was a picture frame at the far end of her cabinet. A picture of a guy goofing around with her at the beach. "Kuichi. Kuichi Hanamoto."

**At Mikan's place..**

"Ready Mikan?"

Kuichi was at the doorstep of Mikan's humble home.

"Well, ready as I'll ever be. Thanks for this Kuichi. I mean, for being a friend."

_I also thank you Mikan._

"Thanks also Mikan. You don't know how much this means to me."

"What are we waiting for? Let's go."

Mikan smiled. _This is a new beginning, **I HOPE.**_

The two rode Kuichi's black ferrari. As they depart, Natsume arrives in the Sakura household.

_Ding! Dong!_

"Just a second."

Natsume was so excited. A whole day with Mikan? What more could he ask for?

Mrs. Sakura opened the door.

"Oh Mr. Hyuuga. What brings you here?"

"Uhm, is Mikan home, Mam?"

"She's on a date dear. What do you need from her? I'll just give her the message."

Natsume was struck. _"Date? With who?"_

"Just tell her to come to my wedding as early as possible. Please."

_"Why did you say that you idiot? That's not what's suppose to get out of your mouth."_

"I'll give her the message."

"And tell her to bring a partner."

_"No Natsuuume!"_

"OK. What else dear?"

"That's all Mam. Thank you."

Natsume was about to turn around when..

"Do you have time Mr. Hyuuga?"

"Huh?"

Natsume was confused.

"Do you have time to talk?"

He looked at his watch. 8:05 pm.

"Of course, Mam. And it's Natsume."

"Alright, Natsume. Come in."

Yuka gladly invited him in. There were lots of things to talk about.

* * *

I'm finally back. Wee! What a year. I was in a writer's block for a year. Whoo. Finally updated it. To all those who recently reviewed my story, THANKS a LOT. :) To those who really waited, THANKS a lot also. And to those who read this, review please. Next update would be this Saturday, July 4, 2009. Wait, k?

Sorry, I changed the date. My schedule is waay too packed. I'm really sorry. :(

-vanheiden:]


	7. Accidents

Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now

Sequel to "I'll Remember You"

_by: vanheiden_

**Advice:**

**Read "I'll Remember You" first. Then you'll understand what's happening.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice. If I do, then I won't be making fictions right now.**

**Announcement:**

_Italics means that they're thinking--or having their momentum--or anything like that for that matter._

**Summary:**

Mikan went away after her performance in the class's alumni party. Before she went away, she promised Natsume that she'll remember him forever.

Natsume, hearing this was considered that they need to move on. Luna has now won but what if her act doesn't last long enough for them to get married? What if she eventually gets sick and will **DIE** because of her act about coughing out blood? Will she give up everything she has worked on just because of her illness? Read to find out.

* * *

_Previously on **'Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now'** :_

"You never knew me Luna. I may be your sister, but you never cared. You were always with Natsume. You didn't even notice those people who already loved you. Those people who sacrificed for you. You never even cared for Kuichi."

"Do you have time Mr. Hyuuga?"

"Huh?"

Natsume was confused.

"Do you have time to talk?"

He looked at his watch. 8:05 pm.

"Of course, Mam. And it's Natsume."

"Alright, Natsume. Come in."

Yuka gladly invited him in. There were lots of things to talk about.

* * *

**At Mikan and Kuichi's date..**

Kuichi blindfolded Mikan with his hands.

"C'mon Kuichi, what's this all about?" Mikan giggles. "Fresh air, windy too. This place must be real nice."

"I'm the one who picked it, of course it's nice, no, it's more than that. It's beautiful and breathtaking. Here we are." Kuichi let Mikan sit on the chair. He then took his hands away from Mikan's eyes.

Yes, they were by the bay. It was sunset too. The view--overwhelming. Mikan breathed a deep breath, and looked around. This is one of the most peaceful places she's ever went to. The first was with her dad, and then the recent one was with Natsume when they..well, she stopped thinking about it. She'd be crying again, and she didn't want to spoil this evening. She was going to make things right and be happy.

"So Mikan, what do you think? Hmm? Beautiful, huh? Told you I was real good." Kuichi grinned.

She took a deep breath again. "Yup, and kinda romantic." Mikan then smiled.

" You know who I really like to be with at this time?" Kuichi asked rhetorically. The thing with her ex-girlfriend was still bothering him.

"Who?" Mikan asked.

"It's my..well, let's not talk about it. I'm here to make you happy, right? It seems like the first surprise worked." Kuichi grinned.

Suddenly, from out of the blue, a violinist started playing a tune.

"Now, that's relaxing." Mikan commented. "What are you really up to Kuichi? I mean, for a friendly date, you give me the butterflies in my stomach."

_I'm just trying to show you the things that I would have loved to do to her. I would have been much happier with her, but it seems that, she isn't coming back._

"May I have this dance, Ms. Sakura?"

"Don't try to be funny Kuichi, I don't know how to dance. I'll just step on your foot. It'll be embarrassing." Mikan said.

"Don't worry, I know how, I'll teach you. C'mon, don't spoil the fun." Kuichi said, looking at Mikan straight to the eye.

"Alright, you asked for it." Mikan then took Kuichi's hand. Kuichi then place both Mikan's hands around his neck. And he put his hands on Mikan's waist.

"Just follow my foot, alright? I'll do the rest." Kuichi said as they started.

"You really know your moves, Kuichi." Mikan said almost speechlessly as they glided around the floor. The violin was then accompanied by a piano. The two were slowly moving around taking in the moment.

"Why are you doing this to me? I mean, I'm just a girl you met around the corner. Why?"

"Sssshh. No questions. Enjoy this. Save that for later." Kuichi said, not answering Mikan's question. Mikan then leaned her head on Kuichi's chest.

"Thank you again. You, trying to make me happy, it works Kuichi, it really does." Mikan said, smiling. Kuichi, on the other hand, was grateful of what Mikan said. He really likes her, Really. But nothing could surpass the love that she had for a certain girl.

_I'm really happy for you Mikan. I like seeing you happy. I hope someone makes me happy too. The kind of happiness I could hold on forever._

* * *

**At the Sakura residence..**

"What is it, Mam?" Natsume inquired, as he went in with Yuka Sakura, Mikan's mother.

"Well, obviously Natsume, it's about my daughter, Mikan. I believe you're getting married soon. I'm worried about her. How could you hurt her? I don't mean to pry but really, it's not good for her nowadays. She's been having tough times but this is way deep." Yuka said frankly.

Natsume was shocked at how Yuka said it. He couldn't answer her. He was speechless.

"I'm sorry Natsume if I was too straight with you. I couldn't help it. Mikan's never like this. You. You have been her classmate, her close friend, her comforter and her boyfriend. You know her well. She doesn't cry over stupid things that she knows she can solve. She always smiled through everything. This is the weakest I've seen her."

There was no reaction from Natsume. He was wandering, thinking. Then he slammed the table. Yuka was not shocked.

"Bullshit! Why does everyone think that it's all my damn fault?! Mikan had her flaws too. She promised to contact me while she was away, and what did she do? She turned her back on me for 6 years. I was hurt too, I was so DAMN HURT. And who was there for me? Of course, Luna made me happy. Luna helped me recover from that piece of deep shit." Natsume raged.

"Well if you're happy with YOUR LUNA, why are you still asking for Mikan? One should be enough for you, right? Think about it. You can go now. Again, thank you for your time, dear." Yuka said ever so calmly as he led Natsume to the door.

Natsume went away quietly. It's not his fault, it's also Mikan's. As he drove his car, he was left pondering on what Yuka had said. There was a current battle in his brain.

_I don't love Luna, I just pity her._

_Idiot! You don't love her but then you're willing to fight for her in front of Mikan's mother. What's really the catch in saying that?_

_That was self-defense. She was blaming me for what happened to her daughter._

_Well, you're to blame really. If you had just waited, then this would not have happened. Your sorrow for Mikan's loss--Luna took it as an opportunity to brainwash you! If you really loved Mikan, then you would wait until forever for her._

_Hey, I'm a guy. Guys do that when they miss to have someone in their arms. It's still not only my fault._

_Yes, it's kind of her fault to. But she just did that for her family. She thought of what's better for them. And you allowed Luna in your life because..? Of course, because of nonsense. _

_Again I'm a guy._

_But she thought you're not like any other guys. That's what guys do when they still have not found the one for them. They play with girls. _

_Don't I deserve a second chance?_

_After giving her an invite to be the maid of honor for Luna in your own wedding, you're going to really do something big time buddy._

Natsume was about to turn on a blind curve when a big truck honked and lights flashed in front of him. He let go of his wheel and covered his eyes with his arms.

"I LOVE YOU MIKAN SAKURA!"

* * *

**Mikan and Kuichi's date..**

After their dance, they had dinner with gourmet food. The food was scrumptious. When Mikan was about to drink her wine, she accidentally spilled it. It left a crack on the glass.

"Ooops. I'm sorry 'bout that. I'll wipe it with my hanky." Mikan said apologetically.

"Mikan, that's OK. Don't do that, we'll just call the waiter. I'll ask for a new wine glass too." Kuichi said smiling, as he called for the waiter.

When she was about to drink the wine that the waiter poured for her, she was suddenly hit by intuition. Something bad has happened. She could feel it inside her.

"Is something the matter, Mikan? Are you alright?" Kuichi asked.

"I need to call somebody Kuichi? I feel that something's wrong. I'm really sorry." Mikan said, fixing herself, ready to go away. "Is there a phone somewhere around here? I forgot mine."

"You could use mine, Mikan. Here." Kuichi said as he handed Mikan his Blackberry.

First she called her mom. Everything was fine in their household.

Then she called her friends. Hotaru was OK. Although she kinda freaked out because Hotaru only answered it after 10 rings. She was making milk for her baby. Nonoko was also fine. And so was Anna and Sumire. And the boys for that matter.

Then she remembered. Natsume. She directly called him. She could only hear his voicemail.

_Why isn't he answering?_

Kuichi went near her. "Is everything OK?"

"He isn't answering Kuichi. What could have happened?" Mikan said.

"Who's he?" Kuichi answered.

Tears started falling from Mikan's eyes. She was still contacting Natsume's cell.

"Mikan, don't cry. You're gonna contact him, somehow. Maybe his really out. Whoever he is." Kuichi said, comforting her. "Do you want us to find him?"

"I have no idea where he is. Who am I gonna contact for information?" Mikan said, as she tearfully contacts Natsume's phone again.

"You're contacting your ex-boyfriend, aren't you?" Kuichi asked as he let his bangs drop on his face.

Mikan looked at him. She kissed him on the forehead. "Kuichi, I know that you are really trying to enliven me. Yes, you have been successful, I am glad. Your presence makes me glad."

"You still didn't answer my question Mikan. Who is that you're contacting?"

"It's--it's.."

* * *

**Natsume's car..**

"Hey man, you alright? That was close there." Natsume heard someone say in British accent.

"Uhhh..Oohh..Who are you? What happened?" Natsume asked.

"He's alive! Hey guys, come here! He's OK." The guy said, calling his mates. "Let's help him out mates. Careful next time huh Josh. We almost paid bigtime with this guy."

"I will Kev. Man, he's got blood on his head. Let's take him to the hospital." The guy named Josh said.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I could really get of here. I can take myself to the nearest hospital." Natsume said weakly.

"With a wrecked car? I'm not sure you can reach the hospital mate. I'm not even sure you can remove it from this pink tree here. Ahahaha."

The guys were laughing. "That was a good one Ed. And for knowledge's sake, this is a cherry blossom. Now guys let's lift him and take him to the nearest hospital."

And at that, Natsume lost consciousness.

**

* * *

**

_Preview of the next chapter of Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now.._

_"Who are you?.."_

_"Natsume, a cl..close friend."_

_"What really happened with you and Luna?"_

_"Mikan, get away from him. He's the one who stole her from me. I will not allow him to steal you from me."_

_"I love you, Luna. I really do._

* * *

Done! Yes! Sorry for publishing late. :c This Christmas vacation, I will try to publish 3 chapters. Thanks to those who favorited, reviewed and stuffs. Merry Christmas minna!

-vanheiden. :DD


End file.
